The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by PaulIsMySilverWolf
Summary: “Bella if you’re watching this, I’m sorry. I was an idiot. I let the most important thing in the world slip through my fingers while I stood by and watched. Losing you was the worst thing that’s ever happened to me..." Songfic, A/H, E/B, one shot fluff


**Hey guys :). I know, I know, I should be writing my other story but... I got distracted. Anyway, lemme know how u like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, Bella, Alice, or even Jasper. Obviously, I don't own Twilight either. They all belong to the wonderful and talented Stephanie Meyer. As well as the song (The Man Who Can't Be Moved) and lyrics, they belong to The Script.**

Edward unrolled his dark brown sleeping bag and laid it down on the street corner. He pushed it far against the wall with his foot and sat down. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a piece of cardboard and a black magic marker.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you _

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move _

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand _

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

**If you see this girl, can you tell her where l am?** Edward wrote in his elegant script. He grabbed his picture of Bella and stood up. "Excuse me miss, have you seen her?" He asked a woman walking pass.

"No." She said and walked away.

Edward asked a man who was walking with his head up in the clouds. "Sir, have you seen her?" The man looked at the picture and let out a low whistle.

"No sorry son." He apologized.

"If you see her, tell her Edward's here." Edward said, now beginning to wave his sign up above his head.

"Has anyone seen this girl?" Edward shouted, causing several people to look over.

One person with dark hair walked over. "Have you seen her?" He asked hopefully.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke; I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

"Here son." He handed Edward a twenty dollar bill but Edward pushed his hand away.

"I don't want money." Edward said stiffly. "Have you seen her?" He gestured to the picture.

"I don't think so…" The dark haired man examined his picture of Bella. "Nope sorry."

"If you do, tell her Edward's waiting at the corner." The man nodded and smiled.

Edward sighed. If only he hadn't been stupid and done those things to Bella… It was his fault. Edward admitted it.

He didn't know how long he stood there, waving his sign and calling out to random people.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be _

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet _

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street _

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving (yeah)_

The days passed, no sign of Bella anywhere. Edward stood there for a week on the street corner, asking strangers if they knew this girl.

A uniformed man walked up to Edward on Thursday. "Son, you can't stay here."

_Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."_

"There's someone I'm waiting for. I'm staying if it's a day, a month, a year." Edward retorted.

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year."_

The police man eyed him warily but walked back to his patrol car, watching as Edward asked an old woman if she'd seen the girl on his piece of cardboard.

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

____

Bella walked inside her apartment and threw her purse on the counter. She flipped her phone open and checked her messages. Two from Alice and one from her mom. She read Alice's first.

**Wanna do something tonight? Shopping, movie, shopping, the choices are endless. :)**

Bella bit her lip. She glanced at the corner of her phone. 3-3-10. It had been officially one week now since Edward left. She didn't want to wallow up in self pity but she didn't want to be with Alice tonight either. Alice would be extra happy tonight to try to cheer her friend up.

_**Sorry Ali. Maybe next time. **_

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me _

_(that you're missing me)_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be _

_(I could be)_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_(on our street)_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving, (yeah) _

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving (yeah)_

Bella sat home alone that night, crying on her couch. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees and her heart ached. "Edward," She sobbed.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_

_Oh whoa_

_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_Mhmmm _

The phone next to her rang. Clare de Lune filled the silence and Bella made no move to pick it up. The voice mail started up: _Hey it's Bella. Leave a message after the beep! Beep!_

"Isabella Marie Swan." Alice growled into the phone. "Turn the news on Channel 2. This minute. Or I will come over there and you don't even want to know what I have planned. CHANNEL 2!"

Jasper came on next. "Hey Bells, better listen to her. She is crazy right now." There was a muffled thump and an 'ow'. "Bella I'm serious. Channel 2." They hung up and Bella glanced at her remote. With a sigh, she reached over and turned on the T.V. to Channel 2.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved _

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news _

_And you'll come running to the corner _

'_Cause you'll know it's just for you _

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

"… The man who can't be moved has been staying here for a week." The broadcaster announced and zoomed in on a bronze haired man.

"He refuses to leave and asks any willing passerby if they'll tell this girl," They paused and showed a picture of Bella on the screen. "That he's waiting on 'our' corner. He won't accept money or food. All he wants is to apologize to this girl." The broadcaster smiled. "Any comments Edward?"

They shoved a microphone in his face and waited. Bella started open mouthed at the screen. "Bella if you're watching this, I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I let the most important thing in the world slip through my fingers while I stood by and watched. Losing you was the worst thing that's ever happened to me. You're my whole world. I'm sorry. I love you."

Edward took a deep breath. "To anyone else who sees her, please tell her where I am." He waved his cardboard around and pointed at Bella's picture.

'_Cause if one day and find that you're missing me_

_(find that you're missing me)_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be_

_(on Earth I could be)_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_(to the place that we'd meet)_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_(on our corner of the street)_

Edward _loved_ her. Bella took it all in. Her emotions took over. Laughter, tears, heart twists, everything. She loved him back.

Bella made up her mind and stood up from the couch. She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door, wiping happy tears away.

----

Edward waved his cardboard in front of the camera once more. Bella had to see that. Alice would have made sure of it… right?

_Please,_ Edward begged silently to the sky. _Let Bella have seen that._

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

Rain started drizzling down from the sky. Bystanders fled into cabs and others who stayed on the sidewalk pulled out umbrellas and continued to watch Edward. Other news channels loaded equipment and drove away in there vans. All but one.

It was a Channel 2 reporter who stayed with Edward. "I'm staying with you. My boss assigned me to this job and I can't leave." She told Edward.

Edward barely noticed. His eyes were fixed on a person running down the street. Her brown hair was wet with rain and flying behind her as she sprinted down the sidewalk, tripping occasionally. "Edward!" She yelled. The cardboard and picture clattered to the floor.

"Roll the camera!" The reporter dictated.

The girl flew into Edward's open arms. She wrapped her legs around his torso and put her hands on his cheeks, which were covered with stubble. Edward automatically put his arms around her waist. "I love you." Bella whispered as Edward mashed his lips against Bella's.

"I'll never leave you." Edward vowed, pressing his forehead against hers.

The crowd around the applauded and a deep blush covered Bella's cheeks. "Let's go home." Bella whispered. Edward nodded and turned Bella around so he was on her back.

"There you have it folks." The reporter grinned into the camera. "The man who can't be moved has found his missing girl at last."

Edward walked down the street with Bella, laughing and dancing in the rain.

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

**Cruddy way to end a story, I know. Oh well. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
